


A story on the Amazo

by FriendlyFanofNonFriendlyPeople



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fear, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFanofNonFriendlyPeople/pseuds/FriendlyFanofNonFriendlyPeople
Summary: What really happened on the Amazo? A darker look at what evils lurked through the rooms of the Amazo and what could have happened to Sara Lance.
Relationships: Anthony Ivo & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Sara Lance & Team Legends, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 10





	A story on the Amazo

Giggles. Drinks being poured. The water under the ship flowing through an endless sea blended in with the threatening storm hovering above. Sara's concerns of the storm's looming presence. Oliver Queen's calming voice lowering her concerns. Someone who Sara trusts with her life is about start the most dangerous mission yet.


End file.
